


Just a little bit of .....

by ancient2new



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Queen (Band)
Genre: Blood Magic, Multi, Vampire Turning, Vampire with an extra kick, dub-con, sex is good
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 09:47:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3763537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ancient2new/pseuds/ancient2new
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roger said in an interview:" We drink his Blood daily...."</p><p>....a Little drop of blood a day keeps Age and aches away.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a little bit of .....

**Author's Note:**

> This Little Piece of Fantasy does not exactly follow Adams Timeline of the last couple of years, even though i will try to make this Story work with all Appearances included. That said, this is just Fantasy so Adam get to work in some Adventures that i made up. When his real private and/or professionel life collide with my Fantasy or is in the way of what i want to write, i will ofc work my Story, because this is my Fantasy and we all love Fantasy or this Archive would not exist.  
> So it might happen that Sauli is not always with Adam, when he was in real life. Adam sometimes might be really tight with life changing secrets, even with Family and friends.  
> In this Vampire story is a lot of mumbo Jumbo by the way , because i took an Idea from Anne Rice's Ramses, that i liked and then i combined it with the best i liked of Vampire lore.......
> 
> Last words.... in this Story the illness that took hold on part of Queen and Adam did NOT happened.... Non got ill because then my Story would not work, hehe.....so the Concert in Belgium took place and was like all others a raging success...
> 
> Hope you will like my Fantasy
> 
> This is a work in process....

Did you liked the Concerts i did with Queen?  
I know i more than loved it. It was so fantastic feeling the rush of this Music going through my veins making me feel incredible more aware of every single Person in these Arenas.  
Well, ok i feel every single Person nontheless with Music or not, just listening to the thousands of heartbeats creates an amazing Sound that just turns me on eitherway, but the Sounds made by Bri and Rog and Ruf and Spike and Neil doing their best just multiply it. ... and their Heartbeats too...

How do i hear thousands of beating hearts, you ask... well let me tack you back how this all started for me

First let me intruduce myself to you

I am Adam Lambert, singer of Pop and Rock and all other Genres i like to try  
i am an actor, a former Musical star/Chorus Boy, and since 2011 i am a Vampire, too.

A Vampire that has no Problems with being in the broad daylight, because i learned that is urban myth  
A Vampire that can still eat real Food, even though it just is not feeding me anything, as lifesource and nourishment i Need blood.  
A Vampire that can some nice tricks with Drops of his blood....

Are you interessted in my Story...?


End file.
